Marauders In WonderLand
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: You all know the story of Alice in Wonderland. So these is my shot at the marauders in the same spot. Please RR!
1. Now Entering WonderLand

Marauders in Wonderland.  
  
It was a normal Boring day in the History of magic Classroom 1975.  
The marauders now being 5ths and for once had no pranks to play on there  
fellow students and were shocked to find out they didn't die during the  
break period. "Okay! Unless I get out of there for god knows what reason  
I'm going to bloody scream!!" James whined by stomping his foot in anger.  
After standing out side for longer than the breaking period Remus was the  
first to notice that they were locked out of the classroom. "Great Prongs  
you distracted us all from realizing the class went in." James and Sirius  
gave a mischievous grin to each other. "Now we won't have to go to  
classes...." Sirius started." "And we'll accidentally be locked out and  
accidentally go up to the common rooms?" Peter chimed in.  
As the four headed of to the Gryffindor common room  
they heard a pitter patter on the wooden floor boards as if wheels rolling  
towards them. Quickly as it came Dumbledore flew past them wearing bright  
pink rabbit ears and a play boy suit on a skate board to boot. Sirius  
wanted more than to see this so he fallowed the new as they thought  
insanely old man; so he ran off in a rush to catch up leaving Remus James  
and Peter in pursuit. Remus Being a werewolf of his age quickly caught up  
to the bunny infested headmaster... and came to a halt as the floor boards  
now opened among the corridor of the third floor and swallowed the boys  
into it's grasp then closed once more.  
Peter let out a high piched girlish shriek as the four boys fell  
to what seemed to be forever. "Find your happy place find your happy  
place!" James cried out as he desperately flapped his arms like the chicken  
he was acting like. "Now I lay me down to sleep!!" Sirius chimed in as he  
and James now grasped onto each other for morel support.  
Remus who was literally rolling in the air screamed just as badly as  
the others and came head first into a floating chair with a book on it.  
Remus took the book though with a spinning head read the cover  
Through the Looking Glass. Suddenly Sirius and James were the first to land  
in the open room. Remus lost the book in the last stretch Peter fell then  
bounced again. "Well Prongs" he squeaked "W-Where are we....?" James helped  
the others up "I know where we are, HA!" James made a dramatic pose.  
"Well?" Remus asked. James turned confidently. "We ARE!"  
"We Are." the others echoed. James jumped in place as the three feed his  
ego. "WE ARE IN A ROOM!!" Sirius and Remus Felt they were going to die  
then and there.  
  
Peter squeaked "OY! Look its Lily...but she's attached to the door!"  
James in a leap came 3 feet away from the Door Lily. "Bloody 'ell Evans  
how'd you get there?!" James romantically grasped her hands. Remus and  
Sirius in the back round did the same thing in a Mocking way. "I'm not  
Lily....though I look it I'm the door into Wonderland."  
James you mean it's like that Muggle Tale?" Remus now getting the main  
Idea. "Hey would you mind helping us?" Lily looked over and grinned.  
"Certainly" "Well he started" Sirius sighed then covered Remus "HOW do we  
get IN?" 


	2. Opening the doors to the Rabbit's house

Chapter 2 Opening doors of the Rabbits House.  
  
"So we get in bye?" Lily chuckled and grabbed her breasts and turned to James. "Give 'em a turn Potter I AM a door after all." James went pale. So did the others "we....we have to take and turn..?" James stammered. Lily nodded "you DO want to go out with me right? Or don't you." "YES!" James walked forward to here as if a child learning to walk no one said anything. This for a marauder was like having sex with a teacher it could not be done. Lily took James's hands and placed them on her chest "now turn" James did as he was told.  
Once that happened lily was on one side of the door and they open to a bright sunny outer field. "Wow Pretty!" Sirius exclaimed Remus Jumped "Hey look it's Dumbledore!" It was really He seemed to be out side looking for some one or something. The Marauders kept close not to alarm their senile headmaster. Sirius picked up a stick and turned to the others "cranky Look at the ears on that one! Now crew don't make a sound maybe he doesn't see us so we can get a better peak!" Dumbledore turned and spotted the marauders but Remus stood out to him in particular  
  
"Why MaryAnn! What are you doing out here girl?!" the other three marauders fell into fits of giggles. Remus walked up to him "professor I'm not a girl so I'M not MaryAnn..." Dumbledore hit Remus in the back of his head "You girl now go get my sorting hat now!" He shoved Remus inside the Bright pink bunny covered cottage. "Fine I'll get your bloody hat." he snarled as he left claw marks up the wall and banister.  
  
Remus opened a room leading into a large master bed room he looked around no hat but he did find a plate of chocolate chip cookies with the words Eat Me magically glowing on them. He was hungry because he skipped breakfast that day so he happily ate it and looked around lazily. Remus stopped by snapping out of his daze he looked he's arms were out one of the windows he ended up feeling the first floor below him crush underneath his weight Remus gasped his head was pushing so hard ageist the ceiling he thought his skull would spilt. "Stupidly I closed the door" Remus said as his right foot was forcing it's self out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore was pacing and finally walked into the house with Sirius fallowing, "MaryAnn!" Dumbledore called and walked up the stairs. "Moony did you get lost?" Sirius called and laughed, "I mean MaryAnn!" He called sheepishly. Dumbledore was opening his door to the bedroom as he saw it budge. Sirius's jaw dropped. "Uh maybe you shouldn't do that..." Sirius warned. Too late. Dumbledore opened it and out came Remus's 10 foot high right foot and leg bursting down the stairs catching Dumbledore and Sirius who were now in each other's arms screaming like little girls. 


End file.
